Our Sister Bella
by TirrenaDevil-Winchester08
Summary: Bella now a freshmen at Fork High School. There will be some heartache and Bella will get hurt once again. Can her new family be able to help her through it? Will Edward finally tell Bella how he feels? read and find out. Sequal 2 "Our New Sister Bella"
1. Prologue

Prologue

_**Bella's POV**_

It has now been 10 years since that horrid day in court. I no longer have nightmares about my step father John Dickinson and last minute babysitter Jason hurting me. My new family had saved me and has allowed me to finally experience what its like to have a real loving family. On that will protect you from anything and everything.

My oldest brother Emmett is really protective of me. I think even more so then my big brother Jasper; however I don't call him by Jasper, I call him my Teddy. Anyway my big sister Rosalie, she loves to teach me how to fix cars and how to dance. I love my Rosie Rose. And so does my big brother Emmett, known to me as my Pillow.

Well Teddy (Jasper)he is protective of me as well. Though he mainly just calms me down while Emmett hurts whoever it is that is hurting me. Teddy loves to teach me about the Civil War and well just mainly all about history. I love it , but not as much as I love him. Alice though I call her Ali Al. She can see the future and she also loves to shop. Oh my God does she love to shop. But what makes it worse is when she wants to play Bella Barbie. God I hate that. Ugh.

Well as for my other big brother, Edward. Well… I see him so much differently then I see my other siblings. When I was younger I would only go to him if I couldn't find Teddy or Pillow, but ever since I heard him play the piano when I was 13 years old I felt my feelings for him change from that of a brother to that of something more. But I fear what makes it worse is that Teddy knows how I feel and whenever he, Edward, and I are in the same room Teddy gives me this sly and knowing look. It drives me crazy. But not as crazy as Edward has been lately. I just get the feeling that he's been avoiding me for reasons that I wish I knew. He has stopped giving me piano lessons, and has stopped allowing me into his room to read some of his books and listen to his awesome taste in music. Truth be told I really miss my best friend Edward.

Well you might be wondering about my friend Jacob Black right? Well we've kept in touch by letters and I can't wait till we move to Forks. Evidently he just moved to La Push and he will only be a couple miles away from us. God I'm so excited to see him again. I hope that he feels the same way about me.


	2. Getting Ready for Your 1st Party Bella

Chapter 1: Getting Ready for Your First Party Bella

Bella's POV  
>I couldn't believe that I've only been a freshman at Forks High now for 2 months. In that time I met this cool guy named Jamal. He's in almost all of my classes.<p>

_Flashback_

_Lunch_

"_Hey Bella wait up." I heard Jamal call to me. _

"_Hey Jamal what's up?" I asked as he caught up with me._

"_I was wondering if you had anything planned this Saturday. I mean I know that it's short notice and that tomorrow is Saturday and all but I thought that you and I could go to this cool party that I was invited to." He asked me in this really sweet voice._

"_Well I don't see why not since you asked me earlier if you could take me to dinner on Saturday already and my parents had already said yes. So I don't see a problem with it."_

"_Awsome!" he cheered with excitement._

"_Um what time will you be picking me up?" _

"_Um around 8. Is that okay with you?" _

"_Yeah. I'll see you then." I said as I walked over to where my family was sitting._

_End of flashback_

"Bella come here. Its time to get you ready for tonight." I heard Alice call to me.

"Um Edward… is she going to go overboard with me?" I asked hoping that he could hear what Alice was thinking.

"I don't know. I'm not really trying to listen to her." Edward said as he left the room.

"What's his problem?" I asked Pillow and Teddy.

"He's just a little jealous." Pillow remarked with a smirk on his face.

"Jealous? Of what? He's been treating me like this for three years now. Did I do something wrong?"

"No Bells. Its not you its him." Jasper added as he embraced me in a warm hug.

"ISABELLA SWAN CULLEN GET YOUR ASS UP HERE RIGHT NOW!" Alice ordered me with frustration.

"I'm coming." I called as I headed up the stairs. When I entered my bedroom I saw Alice and Rosalie going through my clothing. "Um what are you two doing?" I asked.

"Getting your outfit ready. Now go take a shower while we get your outfit." Alice said as she shooed me out of my own room. And off I went to take my shower getting nervous by the minute of my date that will happen in 4 hours.

Alice's POV

"God Rose she has nothing appropriate to wear tonight. Do you think that she could borrow one of your outfits?" I asked feeling aggravated at myself for not buying Bella better outfits.

"Um sure. But Alice please don't go to over the top."

"Rose I won't. I promise. Its not like she's 18." I said as I headed towards Rose and Emmett's bedroom.

Bella's POV

25 minutes later.

"Alice, Rosalie I'm done." I called to them. Within seconds Alice and Rose were right infront of me.

"Ok Bella time for hair and makeup." Alice said with enthusiasm. "Rose you do her hair. You know how I want it and I'll do her makeup."

With that Alice and Rose started on my hair and make up, which took them both about an hour and a half to do. God I hate Bella Barbie.

Edward's POV

8pm

"Edward can you get the door? Its Bella's date." I heard Carlisle call to me.

"Sure." I said as I walked up to the door and opened it.

"Hey. You must be Edward right?" Jamal asked me while he extended his right hand towards me.

"Yeah. And you are Jamal?" I asked acting like I didn't know who he was.

"Yep that's me. Is Bella ready?" He asked with a little too much enthusiasim.

"Um not yet. My dad would actually like to talk to you first." I said as I escorted him to the living room where Esme, Carlisle, Emmett, and Jasper were all sitting.

As he sat down across from Carlisle, I heard Carlisle lecture him and tell him that he had better take good care of Bella and so on. But I didn't really pay attention to that I was to busy listening to his thoughts.

"_Only a couple more minutes and she will be mine. God I can't wait till we're at Lauren's party. I wonder if Bella will go all the way. Oh well if she does great if not well that won't matter. I mean she's all mine tonight."_

Without realizing it I let out a really low growl. 'That bastard.' I thought as I continued to listen to his horrid thoughts about Bella.

"_Edward you ok?"_ I heard Jasper asked me through his thoughts. _"Not only did you just growl but your emotions are off the roof."_

As I shook my head I left to get something out of my room.

Jamal's POV

As I listened to Bella's father tell me what I could or could not do, I didn't pay attention to any of it. I knew that by the end of the night that Bella Cullen would be mine.

Bella's POV  
>"Okay Bella your all set." Alice said with pride.<p>

"Bells you look amazing." Rosalie said in aw.

"Lets go show you off." Alice said as she and Rose lead me out of my room and down the hall towards the stairs.

As we started down the stairs I saw Teddy, Pillow, dad, mom, and Jamal stare at me with shock. Though Jamal's look was that of shock and approval. As I got on my coat and hugged and kissed my family good bye, I heard someone call my name from behind.

When I turned I saw Edward standing there. His face went from fear to that of what I could have sworn was that of love. "Um… Bella… could I talk to you real quick before you leave?" he asked.

"Sure." I walked over to him and then asked, "What's up?"

"Here take this." He said as he handed me a cellphone.

"What's this for?" I asked in total confusion.

"If you want to leave the party early, or if you get into any trouble then call or text one of us. I programed all of our numbers for you."

"Ok. Um… thanks." I said in shock. _'What's going on with Edward?'_ I asked myself in total confusion.

"Its not a problem. See you when you get home." He said as he pulled me into an embrace which felt like more then a brotherly hug.

Edward's POV

"Bella." I called to her. With her back to me I had the feeling that Alice and Rose went overboard with her hair and most likely with her makeup as well. When she turned around I knew that if I had any breath that all of it would have left my body. Not only that but that my heart would have sped up if it was still beating. My god she was gorgeous. "Um… Bella… could I talk to you real quick before you leave?"

"Sure." She said as she headed towards me. "What's up?"

"Here take this." I said in a low voice that only she could hear as I handed her a cellphone.

"What's this for?" she asked me in total confusion.

"If you want to leave the party early, or if you get into any trouble then call or text one of us. I programed all of our numbers for you."

"Ok. Um… thanks." She said with shock as she took the cellphone that I was handing her.

"Its not a problem. See you when you get home." I said as I pulled her into and embrace. God I wish that I could tell her how I felt.

As she and Jamal left the house all I could hope was that I was wrong about him and that he wouldn't hurt her.


	3. What's Wrong With You Edward?

**AN: Hey Evry1. sry it took so long ot update. had major writer's block. hope you enjoy and plz keep up the reviews.**

_**Chapter 2: What's Wrong With You Edward?**_

_**Bella's POV**_

As Jamal and I walked into the residence of the party I looked around to see if I could find anyone that I knew. But before I could get a good look Jamal took hold of my hand and walked me over to the refreshment table.

"Hey Jamal. See you finally got up the nerve to ask Bella out." A jock that was standing at the table said with humor in his voice.

"Oh fuck off Mike." Jamal said as he gave this guy Mike the finger. "Do you want anything to drink?" Jamal asked me with kindness in his voice.

"Um could I just have some water?" I asked not sure if they had any soda for all I saw infront of me looked to be nothing other than alcohol.

"Oh what no cocktails?" asked Mike with laughter.

"I don't drink." I said as I felt my cheeks begin to blush.

"It's ok Bella. I'll go in the kitchen and get you some water." Jamal said as he slapped Mike in the back of the head and headed towards the kitchen to get me some water, leaving me alone with Mike who was just looking at me as though he was undressing me with his eyes.

~Back at the Cullen's house~

_**Jasper's POV**_

"You okay man?" I asked Edward, who was not only acting really weird but his emotions of fear and worry were on overdrive.

"Yeah I'm fine." Edward said. I knew that he was lying. Hell everyone knew that the only reason why Edward has been pushing Bella away was because he was starting to fall for her and he felt that if she knew that it would make her want to become one of us.

"No your not man. Remember I can feel your emotions and they are not that of someone who is fine." I said with irritation. "Now what's going on with you?"

"Look it's…"

"Damn it Edward just open up to me. You and I use to be real close. You would talk to me about any issue that you had. Or at least you did up until about two years ago." I said my irritation and frustration towards Edward finally surfacing and irrupting.

"Look Jazz. Really it's nothing." Edward said. I didn't know who he was trying to convice me or himself.

"Look man. You say that it's nothing but… look we all know that your feelings for Bella have changed."

"What?" Edward asked in shock.

"Remember I can feel your emotions and how you've been pushing her away and well not only her but all of us. All we had to do was put two and two together." I explained as I watched Edward's posture begin to relax. "So why don't you just do us all a favor and stop hiding your emotions and just let them out. Your killing yourself by keeping them all bottled up inside."

"Your brother's right Edward." Carlisle said making his presence known to both Edward and myself.

"Yeah but… what if she feels the same and want's to become one of us? What if she…"

"But that's all that you have my son. 'What if'. You can't live your life by what if. You have to actually live it and hide in fear of it." Carlisle said as he placed a comforting hand on Edward's back.

_**Alice's POV**_

As I listened in on what the boys were talking about downstairs I decided to go through Bella's clothing a throw out all that I knew she doesn't wear so that I can make room for our coming up shopping trip. As I worked I remembered what Bella went through those two years ago when Edward began to push her away.

_Flashback_

"_Hey Alice do you know if something is wrong with Edward?" Bella asked me._

"_I don't believe that there is sweetie, why do you ask?" I asked her wonder why she would ask me about Edward. She was closer to him then anyone else in the house._

"_Well we were suppose to hang out and all but he just told me that he had other plans." She said. As I looked up I saw that there were tears that were forming in her eyes. "Did I do something wrong? I mean it's not like him to cancel on me." _

"_Oh sweetheart I don't know what's going on with him. I haven't seen anything happen make him change his plans with you." I said trying my best to comfort her. '_Where is Jasper and Emmett when you need them?'_ I asked myself. _

"_Then it really is me. I mean if you haven't seen anything happen to him to make him change his mind and make other plans then that can only mean that its me. Something is wrong with me. Do you think he now sees me as dirty?" she asked as she began to sob._

"_No. Of course not honey. There is nothing wrong with you." I said as I pulled her into my arms._

"_But there must be. I mean why else would my step father and that guy J…Ja…Jason hurt me the way that they did? Why else would Edward be treating me like this? Why do people always make me feel like I'm not good enough." Bella sobbed. I knew that she was now remembering all that she went through before she came to us. "Ali Al why?"_

"_Oh honey. Shhh. It's gonna be okay. I promise you that it's gonna be okay." I said as I tried my best to calm her down. _'Damn you Edward. I hope you know what you've done. You are by far the biggest bastard that I have ever known. You almost rank up there with her step father and bastard baby sitter that have hurt her in worst ways then you are now.' _I said to myself hoping that Edward heard. _'I swear you will pay for this.'

_End of Flashback_

I must say that Bella has come a long way since that day.


	4. The Real Jamal

_**Chapter 3: The Real Jamal**_

_**Bella's POV**_

After Jamal got me my water we began to dance with everyone else. I didn't know I could have this much fun with out my family around.

"Hey you want to go upstairs and cool off?" Jamal asked me as he handed me my water.

After taking a big gulp of my water I said out of breath, "I think that, that's a great idea. I think I need a break from the dance floor." I said with laughter.

As Jamal took my hand into his and lead me upstairs I began to feel something was wrong with me. My body began to feel really weak and tired. "Are we there yet? I think that I'm more tired then I thought." I said as we walked up the last stair.

"Yep we're here." With that he lead me into this big bedroom and helped me onto the bed. "I'll be right back I have to go to the restroom." And with that he was gone with a big accomplished smile on his face.

'_I have to call Edward.'_ I thought to myself as I pulled out the cell that Edward had given me before I left the house.

_**Edward's POV**_

~Back at the Cullen's House~

'Buzz Buzz' went my cell which was on vibrate.

"Whose calling ya Edward?" asked Emmett with laughter.

As I looked at the number I felt worry and fear emerge as I answered the phone. "Bella everything okay?" I asked hoping that she just wanted to come home and her date could drive her.

"Edward something's wrong. I feel really tired and weak. I can barely move." She cried in fear as to what was happening to her.

"Okay slow down Bells. Now what did you have to drink tonight." I asked, the doctor in me taking over.

"All I've had was water. Jamal took me to a big bedroom so that we could cool off from all of our dancing and as we were climbing up the stairs I felt as though I was about to collapse. He helped me on to the bed and then went to use the restroom." She explained to me. I felt my worry and fear change into anger and rage.

"What's going on Edward?" Jasper asked me with fear and concern in his voice.

I waved him off and focused all my engery on helping Bella. "Is he still in the restroom?" I asked trying my best to keep my emotions out of my voice.

"Yes. But I don't know for how much longer. Eddie what if he wants to hurt me like…like…"

"Bella you do your best to not allow that to happen. I'll be there in a few minutes. I'll have Jazz and Em drive with Carlisle. I'll just run to get to you faster."

"Okay. I'll try my best. But I'm so tired." She sobbed with fear.

"I know sweetheart but we're all on our way."

"Hurry. I have to go he's coming." With that Bella hung up the phone.

"What's going on? And where are we driving to?" Emmett asked with concern and worry all over his face.

"To the party that Bella's at." I replied as I got my jacket and shoes on.

"Why what's going on?" Carlisle asked with fear and worry.

"Bella called and said that she was feeling really tired all of a sudden. From all that she told me I think that kid Jamal drugged her drink for all she had was a water. She's in a bedroom and is scared that Jamal's gonna hurt her like her bastard step-father and babysitter." I explained. "You three drive I'm gonna run." With that I left hoping that I got there in time.

_**Bella's POV**_

After I hung up with Edward, Jamal entered the room. After he closed the door I heard him lock it. I knew at that moment what was gonna happen. "L…leave m…me a…alone." I pleaded with fear in my voice.

"Don't act like you don't want this my sweet dear Bella." Jamal said as he climbed onto the bed right beside me. "You know that you want this just as much as I want it."

I tried to swat away his hands but to my dismay I could no longer move my arms. "No please I don't want this. Please just let me go." I pleaded hoping and praying that my brothers and father were close by.

"Oh but I know that you do." He said as he started unbuttoning my blouse and making his way to my pants, undressing me with much enthusiasm that I didn't want or enjoy. "I see the way that you look at

"No…I…" I sobbed praying that my family would get here soon.

"Why are you lying to yourself. I know that you want this." He said with an evil grin. As he was now pulling off my underwear.

I knew that this was it. I couldn't fight or force myself to stay wake any longer. _'Edward hurry.' _I prayed to myself.

"Now why don't you just lye back, relax and enjoy this. I know I will." Jamal said as he began pulling off his pants and boxers.

_**Edward's POV**_

I ran faster than I have ever run before. As I approached the house I opened the door and ran up the stairs ignoring all of the shocked and surprised looks that were coming at me.

"No…please…" I heard a weak Bella plead. I entered the room that her voice was coming from.

When I entered, what I saw made me want to throw up and kill. For there on the bed was Bella stripped naked and the kid Jamal about to enter himself into Bella. "GET THE HELL AWAY FROM HER YOU FUCKIN BASTARD!?" I yelled in rage.

"What the?" Jamal asked in shock and surprise as her stopped what he was doing and turned to face me. As he did in ran Jasper, Emmett, and Carlisle. After taking in what was about to happen rage and fury was written all over all of our faces.

"YOU SICK MOTHER FUCKER!?" boomed Emmett as he ran at Jamal.

"Emmett don't kill him." Carlisle said with venom in his voice as both he and I ran to Bella to check and see if any damage was done.

"WHY NOT CARLISLE? HE FUCKEN DESERVES IT!" Emmett hollered as he punched Jamal.

"I just called the police their on their way." Jasper said and he went over to assist Carlisle and I with Bella. "How is she?"

"She's asleep. As far as I can tell Edward got here just in time." Carlisle said with a small sigh of relief. Jasper could you stop Emmett from killing that kid." Carlisle asked.

"Yeah." With that Jasper went over and pulled Emmett off of the kid and restrained him. "Come on Em. Bella's ok. You did enough to ensure that he won't attempt anything on her or our family again." Jasper said. I knew that he was using his powers to try to calm Emmett down.

"Police. Who were the ones who called for an attempted rape?" we all heard the entire house go quiet.

"Up here officer." I announced as I walked out of the room to show them where we were.

Once the police entered the room they had an expression of disgust as to what they were walking in on. "Who is the responsible for this?" One of the officers asked.

"He's on the floor." Emmett said with venom and hatred in every word.

"And you are sir?" The other officer asked.

"I'm her big brother Emmett." Emmett answered as he still glared at the kid on the floor with daggers coming out of his eyes.

"Um officer is it okay if we take my daughter home?" Carlisle asked and he finished wrapping Bella up with a blanket on the bed.

"I would suggest taking her to a hospital sir." One of the officers suggested.

"I'm a doctor sir and I feel that she would be more comfortable at home. If you would like I can leave you our address and…."

"That won't be necessary. We came in separate vehicles. I'll follow you to you house so I can ask you and your son some questions about what happened here."

"Okay. Boys lets go." With that we all headed back to the house with one officer arresting that bastard Jamal and the other following us.


	5. Can You Ever Forgive Me

_**Chapter 4: Can You Ever Forgive Me**_

_**Officer Patrick's POV**_

As we pulled up to the residence of the victim I couldn't help but feel as though I knew this girl from somewhere.

"Jasper, Emmett, Edward why don't the three of you answer all of the officer's questions. I'm gonna take care of Bella." With that the doctor left carrying the poor child up the stairs.

"We can sit in the living room if you'd like." The blond son said.

"That's fine with me." And with that I followed the three boys into the living room. After we all sat down I took out my notebook and pen and began the questioning. "Okay now who would like to tell me exactly what happened?"

"I can tell you more than my brothers, officer." The young messy brown haired boy said.

"And you are?" I asked wanting to know who was who and telling me what.

"My name is Edward Cullen." He replied.

"Ok, Edward, why don't you tell me what happened." I said as I jotted down the boy's name.

"Well at 9:15 exactly Bella called me and told me that she felt that something was wrong." This Edward began.

"Which was?" I asked not wanting to miss any details.

"She said that she was real tired all of a sudden and that she felt as though her limbs wouldn't work. I asked her what it was that she had to drink and she replied by saying that she only had water all evening. She also told me that her date had escorted her to a bedroom and assisted her onto the bed before he went to use the restroom. It was when he was in the restroom that she called me."

"Ok what else?" I asked as I jotted down all that he was saying as well as recorded all that was being said.

"Well she told me that she was afraid that he might try to hurt her and that she didn't think that in her current condition that she would be able to fight him off. When he was about to reenter the room she asked if I could come and get her. I replied to her that I was on my way along with Emmett, Jasper, and our father Carlisle." Edward explained ensuring that he didn't leave anything out.

"As we approached the house I ran out of the vehicle and up the stairs when I heard Bella beg Jamal to get off of her. As I entered the room I found that he was about to force himself into her. I yelled to get his attention and after I yelled and he turned around that was when our father and my brother's came into the room."

"Okay thank you Edward. Now who was the one who beat the Jamal kid?" I asked looking at all of the brothers.

"That would be me officer. As I look back I know that I shouldn't have attacked him but as I took in the condition of my sister and what he was about to do I just snapped." The muscular short brown haired boy said.

"And you are?" I asked. _'I don't blame him for attacking that kid. If it was my sister or daughter I would have done the same thing.' _I thought to myself.

"I'm Emmett Cullen sir." He answered.

"Okay and while you were attacking the boy what were the two of you doing?" I asked wondering what was going on while the attempted rapist was being attacked.

"I was assisting my father with Bella." Edward said as he looked towards the stairs.

"And I was calling the police. My name is Jasper Hale." The blond haired boy stated.

"So no one was attempting to stop your brother from beating the kid to death?" I asked.

"Our father told Emmett to not kill him and to stop." Edward announced as he looked over towards me.

"And after I finished my call to the police I stopped Emmett and restrained him though I must admit I too wanted to beat the crap out of that kid." Jasper said with anger. I could tell that they all loved their sister very much.

"Okay well I think that, that's enough for today. I'll be back tomorrow to ask your father and hopefully your sister what happened and get their statements. Here's my card should you remember anything and I will see you all tomorrow." As I stood and gathered all of my things up all three of the boy s stood and walked with me to the door. After I left the house and walked to my vehicle I felt myself eager to interrogate the kid who did this.

_**Jasper's POV**_

After the officer left all Edward, Emmett, and myself could do was wait. o

"I swear that kid should be dead for what he did." Emmett said his anger and rage taking over him.

"Hello. Boys we're home." Called Alice as she waltzed into the living room. "What's wrong?" She asked as she took in our expressions.

"Emmett baby what's wrong?" Rosalie asked as she walked up to Emmett who was balling up his fists wanting nothing more than to keep pounding them into that Jamal kid.

"I FUCKEN WANT TO KILL THAT SON OF A BITCH." Emmett hollered with anger.

"Emmett Cullen watch your language." Esme said as she walked into the room.

"Right now Esme I think that you should let it go and allow me to say how I fucken feel." Emmett said, his chest heaving as if he was preparing for battle.

"Not in this house young man you won't." Esme snapped.

"Will someone please tell me what is going on?!" Alice screamed.

"It's Bella." Edward said.

As I stopped trying to calm Emmett down and took in Edward's emotions I found that he wasn't feeling the same anger and rage that Emmett and I and even Carlisle were feeling. No instead Edward was feeling guilt. "Edward why do you feel guilty?" I asked before anyone could say another word.

"You feel what Edward?" Emmett asked in shock and confusion.

"WHAT ABOUT BELLA BOYS?!" Esme, Alice, and Rosalie asked with frustration.

"Bella almost got fucken rapped tonight!" Edward snapped. As we all looked at him we saw that there were tears in his eyes. "Bella was almost fucken rapped and I could have prevented it. I could have prevented her from going through all of this again."

"Edward how were you to know?" I asked confused as to why Edward blamed himself.

"Wait back up what do you mean Bella was almost rapped?" Esme asked while Alice and Rosalie came to both me and Emmett for not only comfort but answers as well.

"Her date drugged her and was about to force himself on her when Edward came into the room." Carlisle said as he walked in to the room. "She's okay. Sleeping right now. I took some blood and did a rape test. I believe that he used Rohypnol on her. Unfortunately if he did use that drug on her then she might have some memory loss as to what happened. But I'm gonna have to wait for the test to come back and tell me for sure." Carlisle explained.

"But she's ok?" Esme asked as she approached Carlisle.

"Yes. Bella will be ok thanks to Edward." Carlisle said with a smile towards Edward.

"Your wrong Carlisle. It was my fault that she got into this situation. I heard what that; excuse my French Esme, but what that fucken bastard was thinking when he was here. I could have spoken up and said something, but instead I just gave her a cellphone not forewarning her what I had heard and what might happen. I should have spoken up. So this is all my fault. She's up there and went through that same nightmare that she went through 11 years ago again all because I didn't say anything." Edward said as he finally let his emotions show.

"Edward…"

"No Alice…just don't." with that Edward ran up the stairs and we all knew where he was headed.


	6. God Gave Me You Bella

_**Chapter 5: God Gave Me You Bella**_

_**Edward's POV**_

"Your wrong Carlisle. It was my fault that she got into this situation. I heard what that; excuse my French Esme, but what that fucken bastard was thinking when he was here. I could have spoken up and said something, but instead I just gave her a cellphone not forewarning her what I had heard and what might happen. I should have spoken up. So this is all my fault. She's up there and went through that same nightmare that she went through 11 years ago again all because I didn't say anything." I said as I felt the tears run down my cheeks.

"Edward…" Alice began to say.

"No Alice…just don't." with that I ran out of the room and up the stairs leaving my family to absorb all that I had said and realize that this really was my fault. As I entered Bella's room I saw that she was asleep in her bed just like Carlisle said. She looked so fragile. Like an angel. As I walked up to her bed I thought back on all the pain that I had caused her the past 2 years. As I sat on the bed I carefully lifted her upper body as I carefully laid her head on top of my chest as I laid next to her. My tears still haven't stop flowing since confessed that I could have prevented this whole situation if I had just said something.

"Bella…my sweet wonderful Bella. I'm so sorry. I know that this is all my fault. I should have spoken up when I heard what that guy was thinking but I kept my mouth shut for I heard that Jasper said that I was jealous of your date. I thought that if I had spoken up then well everyone would say that it was really my jealousy and that I was making it up. But that's not all I'm sorry for. I'm sorry that I pushed you away. I was scared that my feelings that I have and have always had for you since I first met you were well growing stronger. I have always loved you Bella and not just as a sister but as much, much more. I know that I shouldn't have pushed you away but I thought that I was doing what was best for the both of us. God I'm so sorry Bella for all of the pain that I've caused you. Please forgive me. Please." I said as my tears began to fall faster.

"I love you too Edward." I heard Bella say in a soft tired voice.

"Bella?" I asked as I looked down at her. Her eyes were partly opened and she was looking at not only my eyes but also into my soul. "Bella I am so sorry."

"Eddie Bear. What happened tonight wasn't your fault. You came for me and you saved me. And I'm glad you finally opened up and told me the real reason why you've been avoiding me. All this time I thought that it was me and something that I did."

"No Bella it was not you it was me. Can you ever forgive me?" I asked as I lightly hugged her.

"Eddie Bear I forgave you a while ago. Just promise me that you will never leave me again. That you'll always be honest with me and how you feel."

"I promise with all of my heart and soul." I said as I kissed her forehead.

"Can you stay with me tonight?" She asked as she snuggled into my chest and maneuvered her body to where she was comfortable.

"Of course I will. My angel." I said as I laid on the bed.

"And Edward…"

"Yes my angel?"

"Will you sing for me?"

As I lightly chuckled at her request I thought of the perfect song to sing to her. "I believe I can do that." As I took a breath and got the melody of the song in my head I quickly kissed Bella once again on the forehead then began to sing the one song that reminded me most of how I feel about Bella and what she really means to me.

_"I've been a walking heartache_

_I've made a mess of me_

_The person that I've been lately_

_Ain't who I wanna be_

_But you stay here right beside me_

_And watch as the storm blows through_

_And I need you_

_Cause God gave me you for the ups and downs_

_God gave me you for the days of doubt_

_And for when I think I lost my way_

_There are no words here left to say, it's true_

_God gave me you_

_Gave me you_

_There's more here than what we're seeing_

_A divine conspiracy_

_That you, an angel lovely_

_Could somehow fall for me_

_You'll always be love's great martyr_

_And I'll be the flattered fool_

_And I need you_

_Yeah!_

_God gave me you for the ups and downs_

_God gave me you for the days of doubt_

_And for when I think I lost my way_

_There are no words here left to say, it's true_

_God gave me you_

_On my own I'm only_

_Half of what I could be_

_I can't do without you_

_We are stitched together_

_And what love has tethered_

_I pray we never undo_

_Cause God gave me you for the ups and downs_

_God gave me you for the days of doubt_

_God gave me you for the ups and downs_

_God gave me you for the days of doubt_

_And for when I think I lost my way_

_There are no words here left to say, it's true_

_God gave me you, gave me you._

_He gave me you."_

"Hey Edward." Bella said as I finished the song.

"Yes my love?"

"He gave me you too." And with that Bella fell asleep in my arms and I could hear my family all saying 'It's about time.' And for once they were right.

* * *

><p><strong>Aww how sweet is Edward singing that particular song? Well 4 all of you who are wondering that song is "God Gave Me You" sung by Blake Shelton. FYI it is a country song. <strong>

**Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Plz keep up all the reviews.**


End file.
